


You're The Definition Of The Grinch

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Kara is trying to get Christmas sorted. Lena likes to distract her
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	You're The Definition Of The Grinch

Lena could hear Kara mumbling something to herself as she worked around in the kitchen. She was trying to figure out how to perfect cooking her family’s Thanksgiving meal. It wasn’t that she was cooking for anyone special, but she was cooking it for her family of four. Her son, daughter and Lena who was now moving to see what exactly Kara was mumbling about.

She leaned against the kitchen doorway; her arms crossed in front of her chest. Kara still hadn’t noticed her wife gazing lovingly at her, despite how crazy she appeared. She had finished making sure the mashed potatoes were perfectly mashed and smooth. She then went to pull out the turkey that was still cooking in the oven. She put it on the stovetop, cutting into it, only to see that it was still pink. Just like the last time she checked it. Kara let out a huff, as a mitten covered hand landed on her hip while she began to mumble to herself once again.

“I believe that my wife has gone crazy,” Lena smirked walking towards Kara who sighed, still facing the uncooked meat. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I’m an adult who still doesn’t know how to cook a turkey,” Kara sighed, a pout grazing her lips.

“Well I’m sure you’re not the only one who doesn’t know how to cook one,” Lena replied, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist, putting her chin in the crook of her neck. She began to place a series of kisses across her jaw, causing Kara’s lips to twitch upwards slightly. Lena turned her around, smiling as she tried her best to keep a frown on her face.

“I suck at this holiday. I always have and I always will.”

Lena chuckled at Kara’s words, “at least you’re the best at the rest of the holidays.”

“That’s true,” Kara agreed. “Speaking of which, we need to go shopping for Christmas presents soon. I don’t want to repeat last year’s incident.” Last year’s incident was one that scarred both Lena and Kara. They left all things Christmas to the last minute, causing them both to struggle at finding Christmas decorations and presents. 

Lena groaned at the thought of Christmas, knowing how dreadful the process can be. Kara let out a giggle, the sound is muffled as she still rested her head on Lena’s chest. “You are the definition of the Grinch.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed at Kara, as her fingers that rest on her hip began to pinch, causing the blonde to squirm. She moved about, her loud laugh lighting up the kitchen. Kara tried to get away from Lena’s restless fingers, but it wasn’t much use since Lena always managed to keep a hold of her wife.

“Well you married me, so what does that say about you?”

Kara beamed at her wife, moving to stand across from the other woman, pressing a firm kiss to Lena’s lips. Lena’s hand on her waist began to tighten as their kiss deepened just enough for their son to walk in at that exact moment and groan in disgust.

Lena rolled her eyes as her son as he continued to voice his disgust.

“We will continue this later, Mrs. Luthor. Right now, we have an audience.”


End file.
